Light Shines Brightest in the Dark
The enclosed beach is silent. The sun is blinding at it emerges; it rises like a yellow balloon on the distant horizon. As the sun gradually starts to appear, a new day unfolds. As the gentle waves lap against the shore, a shoal of crowded fish dart to and from. Seagulls swoop down from the sky determined to catch their unsuspecting prey. The never ending golden sand stretches out as far as he can see, waiting patiently for people to leave their mark. The silent echo of the lifeless sea is startling as the day begins; it was almost as if it had sucked out the souls of the nearby creatures. The silence would soon be ruined, as he hears a man slowly coming from a distance. Appearing from the horizon was a man of both Uchiha and Senju lineage, he was also the current incarnate of the legendary Six Paths. A man that is known for his great wisdom and accomplishments. However, the man could not accomplish his ultimate goal of bringing peace to a wartorn world. Even with , through their , working to making their father's dreams a reality the world still never strayed away from war. This cause the wise man string into action, thus creating the conception of Comato Uchiha. Throughout the man's life he had made many mistakes after falling prey to the Uchiha's known "Curse of Hatred". Eventually he found inner peace with himself, establishing a bond with Hagoromo. Little did he know that his brother did the same. "I wonder what the world has in store for us today? Crazy Kumo ninja.. Hmmm. Maybe wisdom shinobi who finally located me!" Comato joked laughing to himself. From afar, one would assume that the man is insane and regularly has conversations with himself. However, he was chatting with the deity that slept deep within his conscience. "That is nothing to joke about." The elderly man scolded. "''I think-. This surge of divine chakra. Could it be?" Hagoromo stated in surprise. "Uhhh. Divine chakra? Yeah.... I don't feel it." Comato scoffed as he walked, continuing to move forward. "Hamura is here." The Sage started again. The man paused in surprise looking down at his stomach. "Your brother?" Comato refocused his sight on the path in front of him, seeing a person a little ways off from his position. As the man approached, Taiyō sensed a powerful unique chakra similar to his own. As he played out several different scenarios in his mind, the man grew closer. When the man was within five meters of Taiyō, he finally found the perfect scenario. The two stared at each for quite sometime. Taiyō finally stood up, and stated "''It seems like today is going to be a day to remember. Fate has not only decided to have the Sun and the Moon eclipse but also" ''Taiyō paused, grinned, and sat back down, enjoying the scenery and suspense of this historical day. Comato gave the man a disturbed yet confused look. "Something is telling me that you are a transmigrant of Hamura Ōtsutsuki. Is that true?." Comato questioned folding his arm while he talked. After asking, Comato stood waiting for the man's reply. Taiyō sighs then looks at the moon. "''Titles are overrated don't you think, so many people pose as transmigrants but honestly it really doesn't matter what they call you. What really matters is your purpose in fighting, if you are just obsessed in gaining power, how can you even compare yourself to shinobi who were once called Gods." ''As he said this he actually began to question whether he believed what he was saying. Taiyō was curious to see the man's answer. "Your philosophy confuses me. You ask if I am obsessed with gaining power, how can I compare myself to the shinobi who where once considered gods? Your statement is contradictory." Comato said unfolding his arms. "Several years ago there was war. There many people who were self proclaimed god. People by the names of Nagato, Obito Uchiha, and Madara Uchiha. They used their overbearing power to oppress weaker beings thus running the world into chaos....Now. Back to my question. Are you the transmigrant of Hamura or not?" "''If I am, then what is it to you." ''Taiyō responded as the ocean waves crashed into the sand. Comato smiled faintly, his hair blew towards the east. "Well then you might want to be on your guard." Suddenly the man's heavy black eyes whitened, actually appearing to be completely blank. A dark pupil resurfaced emitting ripples from its center, evenly distributing the black lines to the far reaches of his eyes. Amongst the black ripples, a total of six black majestic tomoe reveal themselves within the two most inner rings. "I'm ready." The young man spoke to Hagoromo. "I want to see what you can do." The black tomoe changed in color, transforming them into a bright shade of blue. He eyes glowed magnificently shining as bright as the sun. The bondage with his inner spirit was complete. The ground shook and ruptured, the sheer magnitude of such power caused the floor to nearly collapse. "Are you ready?" "''You can't just have one day to enjoy yourself can you." ''Taiyō finally stood up, and closed his eyes. "''I guess living in a world like this, continuous fighting and bloodshed is not uncommon." ''Taiyō then opened his eyes and created eye contact with the Uchiha. But his eyes were no longer black pupils, his eyes have also ascended to a god like state. His eyes were not the eyes of Hagoromo though but the eyes of Hamura. "''To answer your question, yes I am ready to begin our little showdown." '' "This battle will not be for bloodshed.....It is only a test." The young man spoke as he took a fighting stance. "With that said... I'm asking you not to restrain yourself." Comato waved at the stranger in a motion to come forward. "I'm giving you first attack. Will you oblige or shall I?" "''You're a cocky fellow aren't you, since you offered it I guess I must accept" ''Taiyō backed up until he was standing on the ocean. The water began to tremble as several water serpents emerged from the Great Blue. As the water creatures headed towards Comato, Taiyō stopped the chakra flow to his feet and One fourth of his body sunk into the ocean. "''If you are going to examine me, I guess its only fair that I reciprocate." ''Taiyō said as the Water dragon came closer and closer. "Simple water trick, ehh?" Comato calmly stated watching as the water dragons drew near. "Simple problems calls for simple solutions." Moving to his immediate left, he effortlessly evade the first dragon's attack, causing to attack the ground instead. As the second one approached, Comato would take his evasive maneuvers into the air again evading contact with the dragon. "Let's see." A strong wind current began to form around the lower half of Comato's body, created a long vortex that contacted to the ground keeping him afloat in the air. Clapping his hands and keeping the together for a short period of time, Comato had kindled a small flame that soon grew large, firing it at Taiyō creating a thick steam vapor like mist. As the two techniques collided, Taiyō began to fade as the mist grew. Suddenly the mist became so heavy that only the eye of the Hyuga, could see through it. "''Lets see how you react when your vision is blocked" . ''As Taiyō spoke dozens of kunai and shuriken, headed toward Comato. "Mist, ehh? Boy am I tired of encountering this technique." Comato groaned as he forced his vortex to become larger, unintentionally deflecting the kunai and shuriken that he couldn't see with his eyes. For he only expanded the vortex to use disruption in the mist, causing it to flow with the massive wind current which eventually cleared the area and he regained his sight. Ending the massive current, Comato smoothly floated to the ground. "Enough jokes. Show me Hamura's power." He demanded giving Taiyõ a firm stare. "''The battle has only just begun, and you are asking for so much, well before we get there let me finish my move." ''As he said this the ground began to tremble. The sand turned into an ocean of snakes. Taiyō grinned and began to submerge into the endless sea snakes. "''This battle is only just beginning, if this is only a test and not a battle for blood, then I would like to see all of your abilities not just the ones that were granted to you by deity." ''Taiyō said as he disappeared. "This guy...is weird." The latter stated scratching the back of his head. Comato had the glut feeling that his opponent would not just willingly show him his true power. In order to see the results he wanted, Comato would revert to drastic measures. Taking to the skies one again, Comato began building his power chakra in his hands. His next move would be a little uncalled for, but he was willing to do anything to prove Hagoromo's theory correct. Calling forth the power of the legendary Rinnegan, Comato would summon the abilities of the Deva Path, the Path that governs the world's gravitational field. At this point he was bluntly challenging the power of Taiyō's dōjutsu; testing whether it was the real thing, or was it just fake. Was this person pretending to be something he's not? Comato had to find out on his own. He brought his hands together with much force, echoing the sounds into to sky. The sound was tremendously powerful, as so it caused the ground to tremble and quake from the clap alone. The chakra began to take the form of a black orb. Holding it in one hand, he threw it with an amazing about of power, right into the ocean of snakes. The ground shook harder, quaked more and crumbled. Debris attached themselves to the black orb as they were being pulled in, creating a small satellite. The satellite continued to grow as if it wasn't going to stop until it mimicked the shape of the earth. Comato defied the gravitational pull of the orb, as he awaited a reaction from Taiyō. "''Chibaku Tensei, really" ''Taiyō sighed then frowned, "''This shinobi is either really stupid or I've underestimated his abilities. Either way he is not giving me much choice here, I guess I might have to use the power he wishes to see" ''With barely anytime to think of another scenario, a green aura surrounded Taiyō's body. Taiyō looked at the Uchiha then giant mass in the sky. Taiyō smirked, vanishing from the place in which he stood only leaving a gust of wind and and crumbled floor. Taiyō reappeared in the sky with a golden sword in his hands. With just one thrust, Taiyō cut the satellite in half. The once gigantic mass in the sky began to crumble. The green aura faded from Taiyō's body as he descended with the destroyed mass and snakes. "''You are an interesting fellow. Now that you have seen what I am capable of, shall the real battle begin." "Only if you are ready to stop playing around." Comato cracked a smile while talking. He was so far impressed with what Taiyō had to offer. "I expect big things from this fight. Please. Don't disappoint me... Out of generosity, I'm going to let you do the honors again." "''Allowing me to go first again, interesting strategy but then again you are an interesting man. Even though you seen what I can do doesn't I'll just start using that power." ''Taiyō said as he prepared his next attack. Once again he used the ocean, though this time demonstrating his water release prowers. The water began to bubble, but as more and more bubbles began to appear, a heavy mist fogged Taiyō and the ocean. As Taiyō disappeared, the storm of water ninjutsu began. From bullets, to sharks, to dragons, to massive liquid masses, everything began to just appear as the blinded Uchiha had to guess where the attacks will strike next.